


Home Again

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Yue returns home to a warm welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “The best thing to hold onto in life is each other.” (Audrey Hepburn)

Yue’s wings reacted automatically, before he’d even consciously recognized that the arms flung around his neck and the body flush against his chest belonged to Touya, and by the time Yue drew in a surprised breath, they were both surrounded by feathers.

“You were away too long this time,” the other man breathed against his neck. “I missed you.”

Just because all of the Clow Cards had been captured and transformed into Sakura Cards, didn’t mean there wasn’t anything for a Moon Guardian to do. There were still plenty of people in the world with magic, not to mention any naturally-occurring forces, and as the most powerful sorcerer in Japan, Sakura had a duty to help maintain the balance.

Yue was glad to be a part of that, proud to help others and to protect his mistress, but he had also grown to love his quiet, ordinary life as Yukito.

“And I missed you, To-ya,” he said, the nickname coming easily to him, now.

Touya pulled back far enough to smile at him, but didn’t let go. “Are you ready to head home, then, or do you need another minute in your cocoon?”

Yue pulled his wings back, struggling to keep a frown on his face as Touya held out a hand to brush against the feathers as he settled them at his back.

“I am fine,” he said. “You do not need to take care of me.”

“Maybe,” Touya agreed. “But I want to. Let’s go home.

Yue smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. “Home,” he agreed.

THE END


End file.
